Write Your Name Aside
by Amako-sama
Summary: Asgard est sous tension. Un Midgardien les a sauvé des Chitauri et selon leurs lois, ils ont maintenant une dette envers lui. Le Père-de-toute-chose ne peut pas la laisser impayée. En prétextant le remercier, Odin va maudire Tony Stark d'immortalité. Alors qu'Asgard se coud les lèvres et garde le secret, le Midgardien retourne sur Terre sans savoir qu'il ne mourra jamais.
1. I: Le Royaume de l'Été Éternel

Bonjour et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle histoire ! Je reviens à mes premiers amours, après de longues pérégrinations dans d'autres fandoms. Comme annoncé, ceci sera une histoire à chapitres postés le samedi, tout comme le furent Rédemption et Mensonges, Sens of Revenge et Home Network. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que pour les autres. Quelques explications d'abord : vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir vu les films ou d'avoir lu les comics. Une connaissance basique du nom, de l'apparence et des caractéristiques principales des personnages est largement suffisante. Ne vous attendez pas à voir tous les Avengers dans cette histoire. Elle se passe en grande partie dans le futur et j'ai fait un paquet de modifications.

Also, IronFrost et Stucky, le deuxième peut-être seulement en Brotp.

Le titre vient de _Quartz_ de The Blue Angel Lounge, qui est le thème de cette histoire. Image : "Proof that Tony Stark has a heart" de MotochikaChosokabe sur DeviantArt

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE UN**  
 **Le Royaume de l'Été Éternel**

 **-—-**

Tony était nerveux. Non pas qu'il l'avouerait jamais de son plein gré, mais il était nerveux. Ses ongles fraîchement manucurés trituraient fébrilement la boutonnière de sa veste qui sortait de chez le tailleur. Ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés attrapaient la lumière de la pièce et la diffractaient en mille reflets châtain. Il aurait beau être engoncé dans son armure pendant toute la cérémonie, il avait voulu être impeccable même sous la couche de métal.

Scrutant son reflet dans le miroir, Tony ne trouva pas un défaut, malgré le douloureux besoin qui lui rongeait les tripes. Soupirant, il quitta son dressing pour le penthouse, où son armure l'attendait. Rutilante, polie avec soin par Jarvis, elle se dressait devant la baie-vitrée. Rogers et Barton sirotaient un verre près du bar, faignant très mal de ne pas s'y intéresser, tandis que Romanoff ne se gênait pas pour la détailler avidement depuis le canapé. Comme à son habitude, Bruce lisait paisiblement un roman aux coins cornés dans un coin de la pièce alors qu'à ses côtés, Barnes tentait de grappiller quelques miettes de sommeil.

Depuis que Rogers avait réhabilité le Soldat de l'Hiver, Barnes vivait à la Tour avec eux. La proximité du calme docteur Banner lui apportait plus de sérénité que tous les Captain America prévenants du monde. Cela le foutait en rogne et tout ce qui foutait en rogne le blond trop parfait satisfaisait pleinement Tony. L'ancien soldat estropié était donc le bienvenu ici (et ça n'avait rien avoir avec une quelconque empathie pour la partie torture et SSPT, comme se complaisait à le maintenir Pepper).

Quittant l'ombre de la porte dans laquelle il avait tenté – contrairement à son habitude – de se faire discret, Tony s'avança vers son armure. Sans tenir compte des regards qui se braquèrent sur lui, il déverrouilla le mécanisme d'ouverture et se glissa dans la machine comme dans une seconde peau. Les plaques de métal coulissèrent pour se placer autour de lui et se fermer en un chuintement rodé. Seul son visage resta à découvert.

« Prêt à partir ? lança Bruce depuis son fauteuil.

— Plus que jamais ! mentit l'ingénieur avec un sourire éclatant.

— Quand est-ce que ton taxi arrive ? demanda Romanoff. »

Un grondement de tonnerre lui répondit. Imperceptiblement, tout le monde se tendit dans la pièce. Barnes se débarrassa des bribes de son sommeil et rejoignit l'attention des autres qui se portait sur la silhouette volant dans la nuit de Manhattan. Quelques minutes plus tard, Thor se tenait sur le balcon de la Tour, dans toute sa divinité glorieuse. Jarvis lui ouvrit la baie-vitrée et le dieu entra dans le penthouse.

Son air grave se jumelait à ceux qui ornait le visage des autres habitants de la Tour. Tony déglutit. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt pour ça.

« Bonsoir mon ami, salua le dieu. Tu es attendu.

— J'avais cru comprendre, marmonna Tony. Puis, plus haut : Me voilà ! Je me suis fait tout beau pour ta Cour de snobs. »

Thor fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas. Son esprit aussi préoccupé que celui de l'ingénieur, il lui fit signe de s'approcher du balcon. Pour une fois, Tony se tut et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. À peine eurent-ils quitté l'enceinte du penthouse que le dieu du tonnerre appelait le Gardien et que le pont arc-en-ciel les emportait jusqu'à Asgard.

Tony eut l'impression qu'on lui volait tout l'air de ses poumons. Un vertige violent le prit au même moment qu'une surface dure rencontrait la plante de ses pieds. Dans une explosion de lumière et d'or, la salle du Bifrost s'ouvrit à lui. Les surfaces rutilantes lui brûlaient les pupilles alors que son vertige le quittait petit à petit.

À ses côtés, la silhouette puissante de Thor semblait se dédoubler. Un point fixe, cependant, attira son attention. Un rayon de lumière arc-en-ciel venait frapper le tranchant d'une immense épée plantée dans un socle aussi doré que les murs qui l'entouraient.

Un vacarme assourdissant rugit aux oreilles de Tony. Avec le sentiment qu'une tornade tourbillonnait autour de sa tête, il écarquilla les yeux devant la stature du Gardien qui le fixait de ses yeux ambre. Comme si le vent se ruait dans ses oreilles, le bruit s'atténua doucement avant de disparaître complètement. L'expression impassible de Celui-Qui-Voit-Tout vacilla une brève seconde avant de reprendre sa rigidité.

« Salutations, Heimdall. Je ramène Sire Anthony Stark pour la faveur de nos pairs.

— Ton arrivée faisait monter l'impatience. Salutations, Homme de Métal. Puisse les Nornes te faire la faveur de leur bénédiction.

— Salut à toi, Gardien du Bifrost, récita instinctivement Tony. Ta prière est appréciée. »

Heimdall hocha la tête avant de montrer l'entrée de la salle d'un large geste du bras. Thor se mit en marche, longues enjambées avalant la distance alors qu'il s'approchait des deux magnifiques montures scellées à leur intention. Tony le suivit le menton levé, les yeux plantés dans la ligne d'horizon où le palais d'Asgard se découpait dans le soleil éternel. Peu importait l'issue de la cérémonie, le voyage en valait mille fois le risque.

Feignant l'assurance, il mit le pied à l'étrier et balança son autre jambe au dessus du dos de la belle pouliche. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main d'un manchot le nombre de fois où il était monté à cheval, mais le voyage ne serait pas long. Et dans l'absolu, s'il était capable d'apprendre une langue en une semaine, il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'il ne puisse pas tenir sur une scelle.

Thor lui lança un coup d'œil scrutateur mais ne fit aucun commentaire avant de flatter l'encolure de son hongre qui entama instantanément un petit trot. Impeccablement dressée, la pouliche suivit sans même que Tony n'ait à lui en intimer l'ordre. Il eut beau tenter de se concentrer sur les pas de son cheval, il ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser son regard émerveillé parcourir l'étendue dorée de la mer qui reflétait les façades du palais. Le coucher de soleil ne semblait jamais vouloir finir et les nuances rosées éclataient en milliers de scintillements partout où ses yeux se posaient. Il pouvait dire avec honnêteté qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Leurs chevaux les conduisirent dans l'immense cour du palais. S'alignant le long d'une allée centrale couverte de sable beige, des arbres aux feuilles d'argent portaient de lourds fruits couleur sang qui reflétaient le coucher de soleil. Thor adressa un regard à son compagnon d'arme avant de mettre pied à terre. Un garçon d'écurie se précipita immédiatement pour prendre la bride de son cheval.

Tony l'imita, les yeux rivés sur les armures des soldats royaux. Les calculs s'entremêlaient déjà dans sa tête pour s'en inspirer et améliorer ses propres créations.

« Suis-moi, Tony Stark. Je vais rejoindre mon père et tu seras conduit à tes appartement. La cérémonie aura lieu demain mais tu seras reçu par Odin Père-de-toute-chose et Frigga d'Alfheim dès ce soir. »

Haussant les sourcils devant le phrasé de Thor, l'ingénieur lui demanda :

« Est-ce que j'ai aussi besoin d'un titre ? Tony Stark, c'est suffisant, non ?

— Tu es Tony Stark de Midgard. On ne gagne de titres que par hauts-faits et tous ne sont pas cités à chaque fois. Ma mère, par exemple, est également Frigga Mère-de-toute-chose, Protectrice des Walkyries, et ce ne sont que deux de ses nombreux noms. On cite plus souvent la patrie en guise de présentation. »

Hochant la tête, Tony suivit son compagnon jusqu'aux lourdes portes de bois précieux qui protégeaient l'entrée du palais royal. Les soldats se redressaient en un salut silencieux alors que leur prince passait près d'eux, scrutés ensuite scrupuleusement par le midgardien qui ne se gênait pas pour montrer sa curiosité. À son entrée dans la bâtisse, il fut un peu déçu par l'allure de cathédrale de l'intérieur. Le palais lui rappelait affreusement le Vatican (et quelle horrible semaine cela avait été de supporter tous ces crét- chrétiens pendant l'investiture du Pape).

Thor abandonna sa compagnie peu après leur arrivée, bifurquant vers un couloir au faste bien plus présent encore que dans les salles précédentes. Une dame de maison emmena Tony jusqu'aux appartements des visiteurs qui lui avait été attribué. Alors que ses jambes commençaient à crier grâce d'avoir parcouru ces kilomètres – littéraux – de couloirs, il put enfin se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil de fourrure bleue. Remarquant finalement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, Tony dut se refréner de renifler moqueusement.

On avait tout fait pour impressionner les inviter. Même sans connaître la moitié des espèces qui devaient constituer les fourrures de la pièce ou ignorer l'origine de ces couverts magnétisés qui ne tombaient jamais de la table, il savait reconnaître un étalage de richesse quand il en voyait un. Un sourire amer étira son visage à cette pensée. Asgard faisait pâle comparaison en face de ce que lui avait exposé à ses propres visiteurs.

La dame de maison revint un moment plus tard, ayant apparemment prit ses mesures d'un coup d'oeil avisé, avec des vêtements asgardiens à la mise évidente. Tony la remercie d'un signe de tête avant qu'elle ne se retire. Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

* * *

Et c'était donc le premier chapitre de cette histoire ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle se passe après Avengers et prendra en compte en partie Iron Man 3 et Captain America 2 (= Tony a toujours son réacteur, Natasha n'a jamais révélé toutes les informations qu'elle possède, mais tout le reste est suggéré dans l'histoire). Cependant, pas besoin de les avoir vu pour comprendre. J'espère que vous vous posez plein de questions, à propos de la cérémonie, de pourquoi Tony et pas les autres, et toutes ces joyeusetés. J'attend de voir ça dans vos reviews, héhé.

Vous avez sans doute remarqué aussi que les Avengers ne se traitent pas avec l'amitié que les fanfictions leur confèrent souvent. C'est très simple : ils se connaissent depuis à peine six mois, ne pouvaient pas se blairer pendant l'invasion de Loki, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient soudainement tous potes. Ils se tolèrent, voire s'apprécient pour certains, mais ça ne vole pas très haut non plus.

J'espère que vous allez aimer cette histoire, je vous retrouve samedi pour le prochain chapitre !

Je vous embrasse,

 _ **Amako.**_


	2. II: Nos Meilleurs Sentiments

.

 **CHAPITRE DEUX**  
 **Nos Meilleurs Sentiments**

 **-—-**

Tony fronça le nez en découvrant les vêtements qui lui avaient été apportés. Pantalon de cuir, tunique de coton sur laquelle se rajoutait un plastron de cuir, brassards de métal, gardes-bras de cuir et de métal... il fallait sérieusement que quelqu'un expliqua aux asgardiens qu'il y avait une vie au-delà du cuir. Soupirant, il s'attela à se débarrasser de son costume parfaitement taillé. Autant pour la mode terrienne.

En jurant dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, il tenta d'enfiler le pantalon. Le cuir coinçait à ses cuisses. Alors qu'il allait renoncer et remettre son trois-pièces, le vêtement sembla soudainement se détendre, lui permettant de le remonter jusqu'à sa taille où il s'ajusta parfaitement. Bien sûr. À qui s'était-il attendu, à Asgard ? Sans grande surprise, ce fut la même chose pour tous les autres vêtements qu'il enfila.

Tony se demanda brièvement si c'était chose commune de porter des attires magiques. Probablement pas. Il devait recevoir un traitement de faveur, en temps qu'invité. Il espérait, en tous cas. Finir ses jours dans une prison asgardienne pour avoir commis un crime de lèse-majesté en insultant sans le faire exprès la royauté ne lui faisait pas vraiment envie.

Alors qu'il se retournait, le miroir en pied fixé près du lit lui renvoya une image à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Il avait l'air... d'un viking. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire. Son bouc ne faisait qu'ajouter une touche à l'allure générale que lui conféraient ses vêtements. Posées près du miroir, une paire de bottes – en cuir, évidemment – attendaient patiemment qu'il enfila ses pieds dedans.

Jetant un œil rapide à sa montre, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus ici, Tony décida qu'il lui restait sans doute un peu de temps. Il s'assit sur la fourrure recouvrant le lit et détailla la pièce. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait retenir suffisamment de l'architecture du palais pour en ramener des esquisses sur Terre. Quand il pensait aux possibilités, sa tête se mettait à tourner.

Malgré sa bravade, il avait conscience de l'opportunité incroyable qui lui était offerte et comptait bien en profiter. Surtout considérant qu'il était le seul Avengers à avoir été invité, ce qui lui rappelait qu'il allait devoir enquêter sur ça. Non pas qu'il minimisât son implication dans le sauvetage de la Terre, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose de pas net derrière cette histoire.

Scrutant les murs, Tony remarqua des frises courant le long de la démarcation du plafond. Le colosse au marteau de forgeron qui y était représenté ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature des histoires racontées par les peintures. Il s'en désintéressa rapidement, bien conscient qu'il risquait fort de n'y avoir que peu de vérité dans les dessins. La pièce, outre ses quatre murs usuels, était supportée par des poutres enchâssées dans le plafond et quatre piliers aux intersections des pans de pierre.

Les piliers semblaient banals, mais les poutre attirèrent son attention. Il savait que sur Terre, les plafonds supportés de cette façon duraient des centaines d'années mais que le bois tendait à pourrir ou à se faire dévorer par les termites. Si ce que Thor racontait était vrai – et pour le coup, Tony ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentir – la civilisation Asgardienne avait l'âge de la Terre. Mais contrairement à sa planète natale, il ne devait pas y avoir eu plus de dix générations de dieux depuis.

Le palais avait donc, selon ses estimations, quelques deux milliards d'années. Si on en croyait les légendes, Thor avait au minimum deux millénaires. Le bois qui constituait les poutres ? Pas de la gnognotte. Sans grande conviction, Tony récupéra un crochet dans une articulation de son armure, monta sur le fauteuil rangé dans un coin de la pièce et gratta légèrement la poutre la plus proche.

À sa plus grande surprise, un éclat de bois de détacha sans difficulté et tomba à ses pieds. En fronçant les sourcils, Tony retenta l'expérience et réussit à enlever une plus gros écharde. Il retint de peu le couinement d'excitation qui voulait sortir de sa bouche. Descendant rapidement du fauteuil, il récupéra les deux éclats de bois et les cacha dans un interstice du Mark XII. Il remit ensuite le siège à sa place et glissa le crochet dans une poche de son pantalon de cuir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tenter de gratter les murs pour avoir des morceaux de pierre, on frappa à sa porte. Tony se retourna, son dos se raidissant imperceptiblement, avant de donner la permission d'entrer. La dame de chambre apparut, Thor sur ses traces. Le dieu eut un sourire satisfait en constatant l'armure de son compagnon d'arme. Il lui trouvait déjà un air prédateur dans ses habits midgardiens, mais là, il donnait l'impression d'un loup prêt à dévorer sa proie.

« Le cuir asgardien te sied, mon ami. Le repas a été servi et tu es attendu.

— Tout me sied, Point Break. Mais merci. Si tu veux montrer la route... »

Thor hocha la tête et tourna les talons, puis Tony lui emboîta le pas. Cette fois, le dédale de couloirs sembla à l'ingénieur plus familier. Il repérait un schéma dans la construction et commençait à visualiser la façon dont le palais avait été bâti. Comme une immense toile d'araignée tissant ses fils autour d'un nid central : la salle du trône. Si la bâtisse royale l'avait submergé sous ses montagnes outrancières d'or, ce n'était rien à côté de la salle du trône.

Chaque centimètre carré de surface sur lequel il posait ses yeux était doré. Feuilles d'or, statues en or, bas-reliefs en or, trône d'or, et la liste continuait. Tony déglutit, submergé par l'orgie métallique sous ses yeux. Les asgardiens avaient beau être des dieux quasi-immortels, leur sens esthétique était à vomir. Il jeta un regard à Thor qui paraissait vaguement mal à l'aise. « Tant mieux, » pensa-t-il avec un rictus satisfait. Si les goûts terriens commençaient à déteindre sur lui, Asgard ressemblerait peut-être à quelque chose d'ici à ce qu'il devienne roi.

La salle du trône était vide. Une fois la surprise passée, Tony réalisé vite qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas manger ici. Aucune table n'avait été mise, pas de sécurité pour veiller sur les majestés. Le repas devait avoir été servi ailleurs. Thor lui donna raison lorsqu'il bifurqua pour une salle adjacente, de taille relativement plus modeste et où l'opulence générale prenait place sur l'abondance dorée. En lieu et place du métal précieux, les gemmes s'alignaient en un camaïeu de rouges et d'ocres sur des murs de marbre rosé. Heureusement, ou Tony n'aurait pas réussi à avaler une bouchée sans se mettre à vomir.

Une table avait été dressée au centre de la pièce, assez sobre considérant la richesse étalée sur les murs. Personne n'y était encore installé mais des gardes étaient postés aux quatre coins de la salle, tout d'or vêtu – sérieusement, cuir et or ? Fallait varier de temps de temps. Thor se plaça à gauche du siège présidant la table, probablement la place d'Odin, et invita Tony à venir à ses côtés. Il ne s'assit pas, cependant, aussi l'ingénieur se retint d'en faire de même.

« Mes parents nous rejoindrons sous peu. Apprécie-tu ton séjour jusqu'à présent ? demanda le dieu d'une voix posée.

— C'est très... doré, chez toi. J'avoue avoir hâte de savoir à quoi ressemble une fête asgardienne.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas, rit Thor. Tu aimeras, j'en suis sûr. Attend un peu de goûter l'hydromel.

— Si ça saoul un dieu, aucun doute que je vais apprécier, sourit-il narquoisement. »

Sur ces mots, les soldats se raidirent tous d'un même geste alors que Thor reprenait son sérieux. Tournant la tête vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, Tony vit enfin le couple royal. Il les classait facilement dans les cinq personnes les plus intimidantes qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Tout dans l'armure légère de Frigga, la démarche d'Odin, leur aura commune, criait la lignée monarchique.

Thor avait ces mêmes caractéristiques, à moindre mesure. Tony comprenait mieux l'effet qu'un exil sur Terre pouvait avoir sur un homme de sa carrure. S'il avait été élevé par ces deux monstres de charisme, pas étonnant qu'un peu d'humilité lui ait fait du bien. D'un autre côté, cela mettait aussi en relief l'attitude de Loki. Le dieu du chaos avait visiblement été élevé par les mêmes personnes, mais lui n'avait pas connu la chance d'un exil terminé en romance. Il avait récupéré tous les mauvais aspects de sa situation. Cela laissait un goût amer sur la langue de Tony.

À ses côtés, Thor replia un bras contre son ventre et s'inclina. Jugeant prudent d'en faire de même, il l'imita sans lâcher du regard les silhouettes dorées. Hors de question qu'il exposa son cou à des êtres légendaires en lesquels il n'avait aucune confiance.

« Relevez-vous, mon fils, midgardien. Vous êtes les bienvenus à notre table, commença Odin.

— Ta vue m'emplit de joie, Thor, continua la reine alors qu'ils obtempéraient. Hommages à toi, Tony Stark de Midgard.

— Hommages et respect, Frigga d'Alfheim, Odin Père-de-toute-chose, récita machinalement l'ingénieur avec un signe de tête pour chacun.

— Les éloges sont parvenues jusqu'à Asgard pour tes exploits contre les Chitauris. Le conte de tes exploits nous voit impatients. »

Tout en parlant, le roi tira la chaise de Frigga puis prit place, les invitant d'un signe de la main à en faire de même. Suivant d'une œillade discrète les mouvements de Thor, Tony s'appliqua à les répliquer. Une seconde plus tard et des servants entraient déjà pour apporter les premiers plats. Il assista avec répulsion au ballet organisé de ces esclaves qui n'avaient d'employés que le nom. Les monarchies lui donnaient encore plus envie de vomir que l'abus de doré dans un palais.

Alors que les plateaux se dévoilaient sous leurs yeux, Frigga discuta de sujets légers avec Thor, demandant le récit de ses récents exploits et des nouvelles de la Terre. Le dieu se fit le plaisir d'entretenir la conversation jusqu'à ce que le dernier plat ait trouvé place sur la table et que le personnel commença à les servir. Tony accepta poliment tout ce qu'on mettait dans son assiette, prêtant une oreille attentive à ce que disait Thor pour mieux comprendre comment aborder Frigga et Odin lorsque son tour viendrait.

Alors qu'ils entamaient une pièce de viande accompagnée d'une purée de pommes et de patates douces, le roi attaqua :

« Tony Stark. On vous avait conté plus exubérant.

— Je suis à table avec trois dieux, excuse-moi de tenir ma langue.

— Sois sans crainte, tu es notre invité. L'homme qui a vaincu les Chitauris mérite la table du roi.

— Et j'apprécie. Mais mes camarades ont prit part autant que moi dans la défaite de l'armée. Je ne les vois pourtant pas à mes côtés. »

Le sourire d'Odin ne vacilla pas mais Tony remarqua le tressaillement de son doigt sur son couteau. Intrigué mais n'en laissant rien paraître, il attendit que le monarque offrit une réponse.

« Tu as pourtant été celui qui porta le coup final. Tu mérites ces honneurs. Le peuple d'Asgard te connaît comme le Marchand de Mort. Ce titre est tien désormais. »

Tony ne vit même pas le changement de sujet, trop choqué par l'utilisation de son ancien surnom et l'arrivée d'une nouvelle flopée de serviteurs, certains apportant des plats et d'autres de petites cassettes de bois et des coffres. Alors qu'on changeait son assiette pour la remplacer avec une nouvelle, gorgée de fruits et de pâtisseries, Odin ouvrait l'une des cassettes et la tendit à Tony.

« Asgard te remercie, Tony Stark de Midgard. »

Dans la cassette, une dague finement ciselée reposait sur du velours rouge. Son nom était gravé sur le manche et la lame faisait bien vingt centimètres. C'était une arme magnifique, et Tony n'avait aucune foutre idée de comment s'en servir.

« Elle a été forgée pour toi, par les nains. Tu es le seul à pouvoir t'en saisir et tu ne la perdras jamais. Tu trouveras sous le velours deux flacons de bile de bilgsnipe. Elle est hautement toxique, mais incolore et inodore, ajouta Frigga alors qu'il se saisissait de la boîte. »

Après les avoir copieusement remercié, ce à quoi ils répondirent ne faire que leur devoir, Tony recommença à manger et la discussion revint à des sujets plus mondains. Un sentiment de malaise avait prit possession de l'ingénieur, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait. Alors qu'il finissait ce qui ressemblait à un chausson aux pommes et au miel, Thor annonça regagner ses appartements.

Profitant de l'occasion et se sentant comateux, Tony s'excusa et le suivit, avant de bifurquer vers la suite qui lui avait été offerte. Il se laissa tomber tête la première sur le matelas et s'endormit dans la minute. Au même moment, Thor se redressait en sursaut du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était affalé et se mit à courir en direction de la salle du trône. Et alors que l'ingénieur dormait du sommeil du juste, le dieu du tonnerre hurla à son père de lui donner des explications.

Selon ses estimations, on avait fait ingurgiter plus de cinq pommes d'Idunn à Tony Stark durant le repas.

* * *

Un petit retard pour lequel je m'excuse, mais j'ai été invitée hier soir et j'ai complètement oublié de poster ce chapitre. Je sens les questions arriver ! Je vous ai déjà offert quelques réponses, mais leur lot d'interrogations allaient avec. Je veux d'abord clarifier le tutoiement. Qu'on soit bien clair, à part l'espagnol et le français, trèèèès peu de langues distinguent le vouvoiement et je ne pense pas que l'omni-langage en fasse partie. Donc j'avais le choix entre faire tout le monde se vouvoyer, y comprit Odin envers Thor, ou un tutoiement général. J'ai préféré le tutoiement.  
Concernant le contenu du chapitre, j'ai essayé de le faire le plus concis possible mais je me suis sans doute un peu étalée. Ça ira mieux ensuite. L'intrigue va bientôt arriver, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous aller penser de la suite, ahahaha.  
Bref, j'ai bien envie de connaître vos avis sur ce deuxième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, héhé.

Je vous embrasse,

 ** _Amako._**


End file.
